Trust Me
by BroadwayObsessedGirl54
Summary: Modern day. Christine moves to town and starts as a Junior in Highschool. Will she find love? And who is the intriguing boy who always keeps his face covered? EC always and forever. Raoul will be included with slight bashing. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry i know i already posted this chapter, but considering i wrote it at 2:45 am I forgot a couple of words so i needed to fix that.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phantom of the Opera Erik would have married Christine and lived a long and happy life while Raoul either lived on another continent or was killed. That didn't happen so, obviously I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. BEEP. BEEP!!! _I threw my arm out and slammed the snooze button. I sighed and then rolled out of bed to start my first day at my new school. After I showered, dressed, and did my hair, I went downstairs to the kitchen where my Aunt Kayla was making breakfast. Aunt Kayla had been taking care of me ever since my father died of brain cancer five years ago. We decided to move from our old home in New York to here in Southern California. I liked it. It was helping me move on with my life, just like Dad would have wanted me to.

"Well, don't you look nice this morning." greeted Aunt Kayla, with a smile.

I smiled back and replied, "Thanks, I do have to look good for school."

Aunt Kayla gave a hearty laugh, "What boys to impress?"

I grinned in fake enthusiasm, "Of corse, like always!"

We both burst out laughing at my sarcasm. I quickly wolfed down my breakfast and hopped into my red Honda Civic. The drive to school didn't take me more than 10 minuets. I got my schedule from an overly helpful lady at the front office just in time for the first bell to ring. The signal for the first day of the rest of my life.


	2. The First Day

I walked through the door of my first period class-English- and walked up to the teacher. He introduced himself as Mr. Andre and told me that the only seat available was in the far back of the classroom.

My eyes scanned the room and I found the only open seat and I looked a little to the right. My breath caught in my throat. Even though he was sitting, I could tell he was very tall probably at least a head taller than myself. And I was by no means short. He had yellow cat-like eyes and his hair was slicked back out of his eyes. The last and most stunning detail was the mask covering his face.

He was looking at me with an unreadable look in his eyes. He turned back towards the front of the classroom and the spell was broken. I blushed and rushed to my seat.

I didn't even listen to half of the lesson; I was too captivated by the intriguing boy next to me. He had this dark almost spectral aura about him, but also a frightening dominate, in-control stance. And he was just sitting there. I shook to think what he looked like standing up.

I had only looked at the guy and I was already scared out of my mind. Didn't my Papa always teach me to have an open mind? But still…

The Bell rang signifying the end of the period. He was out of there faster than I thought was possible while still walking. The next two periods passed in a sort of haze. I couldn't get thoughts of the frightening boy out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes I saw his burning yellow eyes. I couldn't get over the uniqueness of them and the intensity. And that mask. Why did he wear it? Was he trying to make some kind of fashion statement?

When the lunch bell rang, I realized that I had nowhere to go for lunch. Great. I guess I'm loneing it today.

After I bought my food, I began to walk toward an empty wall to go eat by. About half way there I heard someone call my name. She was very pretty to say the least. She made me feel very inferior. Waving at me, she said "Hi my names Sorelli. I know this is kind of random, but do you want to join me and my friends for lunch?"

I smiled at her and gratefully accepted the invitation. She led me to a lunch table filled with a bunch of other girls. She smiled and shouted to them, "Hey guys, this is Christine! Christine, this is Meg, Jammes, Luciana, Fae, and Olive" She pointed to each of them in sequence. Meg was a small blonde that looked nice enough. Jammes was a brunette with a baby face. Luciana was probably the most stunning creature on the face of the planet, but she looked a bit spoiled. Fae was a lanky with long wavy black hair and looked like if you pushed her buttons she could have a hot temper. And Olive was very short with cropped dirty blonde hair and it was easy to tell she was excitable.

I spent most of the lunch period getting to know them. But, then I felt like I was being watched. I looked up at the table across from us and I was surprised to see the same strange intimidating boy from English staring at me with his intense stare.

Fae seemed to notice my tense stance and followed my gaze. She smirked lightly and said, "That's Erik Destler. He's supposedly the school 'freak', but honestly I think if someone would give him a chance he might not be that bad."

"I don't know… He's pretty… creepy." Meg said doubtfully.

"But that mask!" gasped Jammes, "What the hell is he trying to hide?"

"I think the mask is sexy!" swooned Luciana.

"You have GOT to stop reading those gothic romance novels!" teased Sorelli

"Yea, they're going to your head!" agreed Olive.

"Oh come on." Sighed Fae. "You all have it drilled into your heads that he's a monster, but he's probably decent!"

Meg gave a mock gasp, "I knew it! You've been stealing Luciana's gothic romance novels!"

The table burst into a fit of laughter. I went back to looking at Erik. By now he had his nose buried in a book reading like no tomorrow. Then the lunch bell rang signifying the end of lunch.

My next class was gym. Fun. Notice the sarcasm? When I finished changing I went out to the black top for roll-call. One person down from me was none other than Erik Destler. And apparently he found the asphalt very interesting because he did not look up from it. Our P.E teacher, Mrs. Giry, who I learned at lunch was Meg's mother, told us that we were running a timed mile.

When she blew the whistle for us to start, I ran as fast as I could until I ran out of energy. Then I slowed myself down to a jog. It was nearly 4:30 and I was finishing my first half-mile when Erik ran past me and right up to Mrs. Giry for his time. I was shocked he was done with his mile so early and not even breaking a sweat. After Mrs. Giry wrote down his time, he turned around and caught eyes with me. It was a wonder I was still running. That gaze was so intense so unbreakable it was frightening. Finally, he broke it and I was free to think again. The rest of Gym went without incident.

Then the next period was History. Luckily for me, Meg, Sorelli, and Luciana all had this class with me. The teacher was fairly nice and was very insightful. It was all in all an enjoyable class.

I was finally at the last period of the day, Choir. I was relieved to find that Fae and Olive were in this class with me. And, to my shock, Erik was sitting in a chair right by the teacher's desk reading the same book he had been reading at lunch. When the tardy bell rang, Erik put away his book and looked towards the podium while the teacher made his way up to it.

"Welcome, one and all to Choir! My name is Mr. Reyer and I will be your choir instructor and conductor this year. And this is Erik," he gestured toward Erik, "Our accompanist."

I was shocked. I never would have guessed he could play the piano. Interesting.

"Now, we will have each of you sing for me and I will determine if you are a Bass, Baritone, Tenor, Alto, Soprano, or Mezzo Soprano."

The whole period was spent doing this. Unfortunately, we never had the chance to hear Erik play. I was out of my mind nervous when my turn came. I started singing the warm-up and sight reading. When I finished everyone clapped just as they did for everyone else, except something was different. I noticed Erik staring at me with shock in his eyes. This made me feel triumphant in a way. In the end, Mr. Reyer put me in the Soprano section. Luckily, Fae was in the sopranos with me. Poor Olive was in the Mezzo section.

After the bell rang, marking the end of the school day. I drove home and did my homework while I waited for Aunt Kayla to get home from work. When she did get home, I told her about my day, though I was careful to not mention Erik.

That night, I went to sleep thinking of the day I had just experienced. One thing was certain: this was going to be one hell of an interesting year.


	3. AN: VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey I know sorry I hate these things too. I just wanted to know… what you wanted for the next chapter. Your choices are either a. same chapter in Erik's pov or b. I just continue the story in Christine's pov. So please let me know what to do!!!


	4. The Decent From Purgatory to Hell

**Alright, here's the Erik pov that you all wanted. Three cheers for blonde Christine!!!**

* * *

Since I woke up this morning, I was in a bad mood. Between Daroga's constant nagging and the fact that I had to face another day in purgatory; commonly known as High School, today was not starting out as a good day.

Arriving a little early to English, I silently sat in my seat in the far back of the room. I like it better back there. It makes it harder for people to stare during class. Having nothing better to do, I settled on eavesdropping on the gossipers two seats to my right.

"Apparently, there is supposed to be a new kid today."

"Really? I really hope they're not in this class. Then they would have to sit next to the Freak." They both shivered and I felt my blood start to boil. Images of my days as a freak show started flashing in my head. I hated being called a freak. _But you are one. _

My reverie was broken when the tardy bell rang. As I moved my eyes to the front of the classroom, I found my gaze captured by the most stunning blue eyes. I froze. I felt like I was drowning in the depths of her eyes.

Unable to control my eyes they began to wander over the rest of her. She was gorgeous. Her hair fell like a golden waterfall halfway down her back framing her porcelain colored face. A rose color covered her high cheekbones. Her figure was full and proportionate all the way down to her dainty hands. As I looked her over as whole, I noticed just how delicate she looked. It was like the smallest word could shatter her. She needed a protector. _I could do it._ I inwardly slapped myself and turned away from her and towards the front.

All throughout class I could practically feel the fear radiating off of her. Why did this realization hurt like a physical wound? Why do I care?

When the bell sounded, the term "saved by the bell" came to mind. I was out of there as fast as my feet would carry me. The next two periods my thoughts were filled with the gorgeous blonde new girl. I could think of nothing but her. I even caught myself thinking about how her hair must be softer than silk. _God, I am a monster._

When the lunch bell sounded, I made my way over to my regular table and pulled out my book of emotional studies. Over the regular din of the cafeteria, a voice I recognized as Sorelli said, "Hey guys! This is Christine. Christine, this is Meg, Jammes, Luciana, Fae, and Olive."

I looked up to see the girl from English class standing next to Sorelli. _Christine_. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. _And God, is she beautiful._ I gave myself another mental slap for that. This girl has single handedly turned me into a pervert in less than five hours.

She suddenly turned her head up towards me and locked eyes with me. I was getting that drowning feeling again. What scared me was that I liked the feeling.

I was semi-aware when Fae turned her gaze toward me also. I vaguely noted that a smirk claimed her face and she said something to Christine that made her head turn away from me.

I took advantage of my sudden freedom and quickly opened my book to a random page and started reading. The title of the article was: Love at First Sight. As I read through the article, a strange feeling of Dejavu crept over me. Why did all these events sound familiar? Before I could ponder it more the bell rung, marking the end of lunch.

I noted with dismay that Christine was in my gym class. I kept my eyes fixated on the blacktop to keep myself from staring at her loveliness. Mrs. Giry announced we would be running a timed mile. No big deal.

Usually I would give myself motivation to run faster on my last half mile by picturing my pet cat, Ayesha, at the finishing line. As I imagined Ayesha, she suddenly changed into Christine. As if that weren't enough, she was in a wedding dress and smiling at me. I closed my eyes and shook my head and tried to rid my brain of this image, but by the time I put the image out of my head, I was at the finish line. And I found I had run faster than I ever have. As I turned to go back to roll call, I caught eyes with the exact same girl I had just been trying to remove from my thoughts. After, I finally pried my eyes away from hers. I quickly went to roll call. The rest of gym went without incident.

Science was uneventful and easy. Though I could definitely see Mr. Gately's frustration at not being able give me a question I couldn't answer thoroughly and completely.

When Choir finally came, I sat at my usual seat next to the teacher's desk and began to finish my article about Love at First Sight. When I looked up, I was surprised to see Christine sitting in the front row, but I didn't allow myself to gawk at her.

After Mr. Reyer had made his yearly welcome, he went on to explain how the singing tryouts would work. Most of the singers were alright or mediocre, with the exceptions of Fae and Olive, who were excellent singers, and Carlotta, who screeched like a tone deft bird.

When Christine's turn came, I found myself hoping she was terrible so she could at least have one imperfection. She started to sing and I felt my heat stop and then start again racing at an amazing speed. No, she could not be a human. She was an angel. Her pitch was beautiful so pure and her tone sent my spirit soaring. For once in my life I felt like a blessed man, for I had heard an angel sing.

When she stopped singing, my soul was still way up in the clouds along with my brain. All I could do was gape at the most perfect creature to ever walk the earth. She was an angel. _My Angel._ I mentally slapped myself again. No, she could never be mine. Angels do not associate with Demons.

Before I totally regained composure, the bell marking the end of class rang. And I walked back to Daroga's house in a daze.

As I went to sleep that night, my head was filled with images of Christine and sounds of her angelic voice. Then the weight of the realization that I could never get close to her settled in and I realized that in one day, she had managed to drag me from purgatory to Hell.

* * *

**Awww.... poor Erik... Review please!!!**


	5. Raoul de Chagney

The next day after the dismissal bell, Sorelli invited me to go with her to watch the soccer team practice.

"Why are you going to watch them practice?"

"Because my boyfriend, Phillip, is on the team." She replied with a smile.

When we arrived at the stadium, both of us were surprised to see Luciana sitting on the bleachers. She waved and motioned for us to sit with her. "What are you here for, Lucy?" Sorelli asked, clearly still surprised.

Luciana smiled her dazzling smile, "Sorelli! Did you forget that _he's_ on the team?" She turned her eyes toward the field. I followed her gaze. I felt my jaw drop as my eyes landed on a uniformed Erik practicing some punts with the ball. Dear God, is there anything that boy doesn't do?

The coach blew the whistle to announce he wanted the team's attention. He had them in a huddle for a couple seconds, but then blew the whistle again to start practice.

After Erik had made a quite remarkable goal, I heard Luciana swoon and sigh, "He's so sexy! What I wouldn't do…" I felt a strange sort of bubbling heat begin in my chest. It felt sort of like anger, but what was I angry at? I shook the feeling off and continued to watch the game.

After practice, I followed Sorelli to the team duggout; feeling a little lost. I watched as she hugged a large, well built senior with large sparkling blue eyes and black hair, who I assumed was Phillip. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a boy with black, skater-hair and baby-blue eyes with a boyish face to match. He smiled slightly and said, "Did you drop this, Miss?"

He then proceeded to hand me my scarf. I was embarrassed, to say the least. When did I lose that?

"Oh, well thank you, …" I trailed off when I realized I didn't know his name.

His smile grew, "Raoul de Chagney at your service, Miss…"

"Christine Daae" I said shortly. There was something about this boy I didn't like, though I couldn't pin-point it.

"Well, Christine…" He was cut off by Sorelli calling my name.

"Uh, well I have to go, bye" And I was out of there as fast as my legs would carry me. Thank God for Sorelli!

Erik pov (Wasn't expecting that now, were you?)

God cannot get much crueler, can he? First, he gives this horrible face. Then, He puts an Angel in my life that I can only admire from afar. Now, He puts dirt in the wound by making me see her all the time.

Why the hell is she even _at_ soccer practice anyway? It's too dangerous for her! She could get hit in the face with a ball or fall off the bleachers or...or...or. I mentally slapped myself. Why was I thinking like that? I even have to admit that's creepy.

Soccer practice went smoothly, but I couldn't help but feel more energized because of Christine's presence, much to my dismay. I also found myself looking at the bleacher's trying to make sure she was alright. I am beyond pathetic.

After practice, in the dugout, while I was changing I heard de Chagney chatting with his little posse, "Did you see the hot blonde on the Bleachers? Haha I'd tap that!"

I felt rage pulse through my veins. My teeth clenched together. How _dare_ they talk about _my_ Angel like that! My sweet, innocent Christine is _not_ one of those sluts he could have at whim!

Images of killing de Chagney in multiple ways swam through my mind. I couldn't listen to any more I picked up all my belongings and made my way home seething all the way. I officially despise Raoul de Chagney.


End file.
